Microfluidics is an increasingly important technology that applies across a variety of disciplines including engineering, physics, chemistry, microtechnology and biotechnology. Microfluidics involves the study of small volumes of fluid and how to manipulate, control and use such small volumes of fluid in various microfluidic systems and devices such as microfluidic chips. For example, microfluidic biochips (referred to as “lab-on-chip”) are used in the field of molecular biology to integrate assay operations for purposes such as analyzing enzymes and DNA, detecting biochemical toxins and pathogens, diagnosing diseases, etc.